


On the Bloody Floor Looking at the Chandelier

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: A moment during normal work when Hux and the Reader just...know.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	On the Bloody Floor Looking at the Chandelier

“Slowly.”

A single command. So sharp, so deep. And I, so achingly slowly, twisted the hand behind the defector’s back. At first it was uncomfortable. Then it was painful. And then it was excruciating. The defector hissed, which turned into a gasp and finally a cry. He fought against me, but my hold was too strong. Stomach to the ground, legs twisted with mine, and pinned, and “free” hand was kept firmly in place by my knife through it.

“You’ve already lost the use of one hand,” Hux’s words were venomously cold. They crept through the air like a foreboding fog. “You can save the other one.”

“I’ll die, either way,” the defector stated.

“You will. But if you cooperate, then I shall be the one to do so. If not, then my guard shall.”

I knew the man couldn’t see my grin. But it was there. It was so there. And the man shivered under me.

“Bracca,” he wheezed out. “They’re hiding out on Bracca. Using the Hyperspace lanes and junk to hide their messengers. I don’t know where exactly. I just make the drops.”

A defector and a smuggler. Fun times.

“I see. Kill him.”

“Wait-”

Too late.

I made it hurt.

When I was done, I looked up at Hux. and in that moment, we both had the same exact thought. I didn’t need to reach out to know. It was in his eyes. And so I stayed in my position. Waiting. Waiting so patiently for him to speak. He had his stormtroopers, of course. But those belonged to the First Order. He had Phasma, but she had to look after her troops. And then there was me. The soldier who had the skill of a leader. The leader who had the critical thinking skills as an assassin. And an assassin who had found a steadfast loyalty.

He had me.

And I knew he understood that.

And I knew he knew that I was prepared to be exactly that for him.

I knew he reveled in it.


End file.
